eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Sloecloud
Sloecloud is a ThunderClan warrior played by Monument. Appearance a stocky, pure white tom with a bushy tail, one blue eye and one green eye Reason for Name Sloe- name given for his pure white pelt -kit: suffix given to a kit from birth until apprenticeship -paw: suffix given to a young cat during apprenticeship -'cloud': suffix given to him for his gentle nature Personality Sloecloud is a very understanding individual who will listen to someone's day if they need someone to talk to. He is known for giving good, sensible advice to the cats whom he enjoys being around. He is not afraid to tell his peers the truth, even if it is not what they want to hear. Though Sloecloud is usually calm and down to earth, he is also very lively and charismatic. He is not afraid to be who he truly is, even though he used to have a tough time finding himself However, Sloecloud was not always this calm creature. As a kit and a young apprentice, he was a wild child. He was rambunctious and all over the place throughout his time in the nursery. Once he was apprenticed to Ravenwing and after the toll that Icepaw's death took on him, Sloe began to settle down and transform into the cat he is today. Sloecloud has always been very frank with others. If he did not like the way Lightpaw was acting or if she had something on her pelt, he would be sure to point it out. Because of this bluntness, some cats find him to be aloof and uncaring about the feelings of others while in reality, he just thought that he was being helpful. As he grew older, Sloe began to get more and more in tune with his body and emotions. He was confused by them at first, but eventually decided that he was head over paws for his mentor, Ravenwing. The tom did not share the feelings, and was actually quite rude about the whole situation, but Sloe tried to shake it off as quickly as possible. He cares about his appearance and wants to present himself in a reputable manner. Sloecloud never really grew out of that clumsy stage of apprenticeship and often stumbles over branches in the forest or accidentally kicks mud up on himself or others. He still has a place for Ravenwing in his heart, and he got very upset when the tom took a mate. Sloecloud tried to be happy for the tom, but it seriously hurt him to even think about it. Ravenwing and his mate are expecting a litter of their own soon, and Sloecloud finds himself feeling very jealous whenever he sees the couple walking together or sharing tongues. That could have been him.. Since the death of his eldest brother, Frostpelt, and all of the mysterious deaths, Sloecloud has become a bit more reclusive than useful, but hopefully he can pop back to his normal cheery self soon enough. Family » Brightstorm, father (adoptable) » Swanface, mother (adoptable) » Chervilclaw, older brother(1st litter) (adoptable) » Frostpelt, older brother(1st litter) (deceased) » Lightwhisker, sister, littermate(2nd litter) (adoptable) » Icepaw, sister, littermate(2nd litter) (deceased) » Egretkit, brother, littermate(2nd litter) (deceased) » Plumheart, younger sister(3rd litter) (tyl) » Cloverkit, younger sister(3rd litter) (deceased) » Stoatfang, Swanface's 2nd mate (adoptable) » Mallowpaw, half brother(Swan's 4th litter) (adoptable) » Daisypaw, half sister(Swan's 4th litter) (bran) History Sloecloud comes from a very long line of (mostly) white cats. His family is also somewhat complicated. Okay, very complicated. Pre-kithood The pairing of Brightstorm and Swanface was borderline forced. Swanface had always been a promiscuous she-cat, and her parents were not very excited about that. They were both quite old, and they were afraid that they would never be able to meet their grandkits because Swanface didn't seem like she would settle down anytime soon. Because she was an only child, she was the elders' only chance of grandkits. She and Brightstorm had been fairly close friends since they had been apprentices, so he was naturally the tom she turned to for help. When she asked him to sire a litter of kits, he was flabbergasted. Brightstorm had an ongoing crush on Swanface and he was close with her parents as well, so was more than happy to comply. He waited on her paw-and-tail, tended to her every need even though she was very high maintenance during her pregnancy. However, somewhere between Swanface asking for Brightstorm's help and the birth of their first litter, the two had started to fall for one another. Swanface's elderly parents were overjoyed with the birth of their grandkits, but had both passed away by the time the pair of kittens, dubbed Chervilkit and Frostkit, had made it to the apprentices' den. It was several moons before Swanface became round with kits again. She and Brightstorm had taken the time to court one another and really know each other. The ginger and white tom had been one of Swanface's closest friends in their youth, but they did not really know much about one another until after the births of their two sons. Kithood This time around, Swanface gave birth to four kits, Lightkit, Sloekit, Icekit, and Egretkit. The last born did not make it past a few days, but the other three were healthy as could be. Now Swanface and Brightstorm had produced six white kittens together, and they seemed very happy with each other. As the color came to their eyes, the couple noticed something odd about two of the kits' eyes. Lightkit and Sloekit both had been affected with the same mutation that Swanface's mother had, heterochromia. The two tiny kits sported a green right eye and a blue left eye. Their sister, Icekit, kept her kit blue eyes, which set her apart from her brother and sister. The only thing that differed with Sloekit and Lightkit were their genders, but they pretty much acted the same during their kithood. Because their big brothers did not come visit them very often because of their warrior duties, Sloekit grew up with a horde of she-cats. Most all of the kittens in the nursery were female. Add that to the number of nesting queens, and the whole den was overflowing was estrogen. Of course the fathers came in to visit their children, especially Brightstorm, but none of that tomly stuff really stuck with Sloekit. He was as wild and rambunctious as the next kit, but he lacked the influence of what it meant to be a tom. He did not understand this then, but eventually it clicked. Apprenticeship The day after the siblings were renamed Sloepaw, Lightpaw, and Icepaw and given their mentors, something awful had happened. Swanface knew that there was a possibility that Icepaw would have poor hearing, but she did not really show the signs. She had been a fairly normal kit, though she had been very quiet, but the family just attributed that to her being shy. The thing was, Icepaw had never known that she was any different from others, so she never acted as though anything was wrong. However, the day after she was given her new name, an owl swooped down and carried her away while she and her mentor were out on her first patrol. Sloepaw had been in the same group, and he watched helplessly as his sister did not hear the alarm call of one of the warriors and therefore did not seek shelter with the rest of the patrol. It all happened so fast that no cat good even react. The family did not have a body to bury, but mourned the loss of Icepaw just the same. Sloepaw had been apprenticed to a young warrior named Ravenwing, and he admired the tom. Ravenwing was a skilled hunter and climber, and Sloepaw sopped up all of the information his mentor threw at him like a sponge. The white apprentice learned the basics very quickly, and started to work on more advanced techniques with Ravenwing. Sloepaw still enjoyed spending time with his sister, but there was something about the black furred warrior that intrigued the white tom. His heart began to beat faster whenever they worked together on battle moves and their fur brushed together. Sloepaw attributed that to nerves at first, but when the feeling persisted, he found himself very confused. Around him, the other apprentices were forming crushes on one another and being flirty. He overheard a group of she-cats talking about Ravenwing's appearance and angry heat rushed through Sloepaw's veins. He caught himself before confronting the female apprentices because he had no idea why he reacted that way. After recalling the situation later, he found that he completely agreed with the things the she-cats were saying. Raven's musculature was very impressive, and he did own a pair of beautiful leaf green eyes. They also commented that his coal black fur looked as though it would be as soft as the clouds appeared, and Sloepaw felt an odd sense of satisfaction that he could attest to that and confirm that the warrior's fur was luxuriously soft. He lay in his nest that night and pondered why he felt this way about a tom instead of a she-cat, but he could not find the answer. When Sloepaw and Lightpaw were nine moons old, their mother gave birth to her third litter which consisted of two, white she-kits named Cloverkit and Plumkit. Unfortunately, Cloverkit did not make it far past her first moon. Sloepaw found himself fascinated with the tiny creature that was Plumkit and used visiting her as a distraction from his confusing feelings for Ravenwing. Sloepaw had begun to fill out, his body becoming harder with all of the muscles he had gained. He passed his eleventh moon, and was much more confident about his appearance and his emotions. He had discussed his feelings with his sister, and she confirmed that Sloepaw definitely had feelings for Ravenwing that were not platonic. She encouraged him to find out whether or not the black warrior reciprocated his feelings. It took him the majority of his twelfth moon to build up the courage to finally confront Ravenwing. However, he definitely wished that had hadn't. Not only did Ravenwing not feel the same about Sloepaw, the warrior told Sloepaw not to talk to him about it again. The fluffy tailed apprentice felt very dejected, but received his warrior name, Sloecloud, with honor even though Ravenwing barely even looked in his direction. Warriorhood Sloecloud tended to his warrior duties and tried unsuccessfully to remove Ravenwing from his mind. He busied himself with helping out his little sisters with their training and spending plenty of time with the rest of his family on top of his normal responsibilities. He had further examined himself and came to the conclusion that he had no romantic or sexual attraction to any of the she-cats he talked to even though he found so much in common with them. Plumheart had just recently received her warrior name when Swanface found out the she was pregnant again. She and Brightstorm had been having some issues in their relationship, and this incident made them go at it. Swanface was usually the one to start the fights while Brightstorm tried to keep himself calm as his mate yelled furiously at him for no apparent reason. These one-sided feuds been happening intermittently since Snow was born, but this was the last straw. Apparently, Brightstorm and Swanface had not been intimate in several moons, so the kits growing in her belly did not belong to him. Brightstorm's wall of calm shattered and he had a fit. He did not lay a single paw on Swanface during his rant, but the tom let her have a piece of his mind. He called her out as a cheater in the middle of camp, and proceeded to combat her yells of protest. He broke down into sobs at the end of the argument and informed her that he was no longer going to be her mate. He was heartbroken, and he could not fathom why Swanface would do something like this to him. The family was broken for a few moons, with most of Brightstorm and Swanface's children coming to the aid of their father. When Swanface gave birth to a white kit and a red kit, all eyes landed on Stoatfang. The dark red tabby was an older warrior, and he was mean. Sloecloud hated the way Stoatfang treated his mother and half siblings, and he told him that out front. Many of his siblings agreed with him even though they may not have been as open about it. When Swanface came back to camp with large, bleeding scratches on her face and neck, her eldest son decided that he had had enough of Stoatfang's abusiveness. Frostpelt shot out of camp to find the tom while the rest of the siblings doted on their injured mother. Frostpelt tracked down Stoatfang and attacked him without a word, too angry to think. Pure hatred blinded him and he fought sloppily. A twist of him body in the wrong direction cost him his life. Chervilclaw noticed his brother's absence before anyone else and feared the worst. He knew that his littermate had a very bad temper. Chervil caught the tail end of the fight and rushed to his brother's aid. There was nothing he could do and he knew it, so he just plopped down next to his brother and talked to him until the light drained from his eyes. He pulled himself up out of his brother's blood and turned to face Stoatfang. The russet warrior was in a state of shock. Sure, he was cruel, but he didn't mean to murder Frostpelt. He stared wide eyed at the wound in the white warrior's neck and the red that caked the pure fur around it. He looked at Chervilclaw and the blood that was drying on his side and he turned tail and ran. Sloecloud's brother didn't even bother chasing after the tom and instead went back to camp for help with bringing home Frostpelt's body. Present The shock of that situation, along with the shock of the mysterious deaths of the two RiverClan kits and Thunderclan's deputy has yet to peter out over the last few moons, but the family of white cats became closer after the loss of Frostpelt. Brightstorm and Swanface still have a very strained relationship in which Brightstorm refuses to even look at her, but they try to stay as normal as possible for their children. Sloecloud's half siblings, Mallowpaw and Daisypaw have just become apprentices, and he has taken to looking after them since their estranged father has not been spotted since the day he killed Frostpelt. Category:ThunderClan